Kristen
by MissPaddyChan831
Summary: A new meister in Shibusen! What? Oh, wow, I can't write summaries. D Give it a shot, why don't ya? *shot*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I just found out I can upload from my phone. Fuck yeah. So, anyways, this is my story, which I have already uploaded part of it to deviantART. I'll call it "Kristen" because I have no idea what to call it and she's the main character of my story. =D Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the characters mentioned in thistory. I only own Kristen, my OC. =) **

******Chapter 1**

Chapter 1

A New Kid at Shibusen

" He's fighting with some kids..." Kristen muttered, watching from her window. " I wonder how they'll win..."

" LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" A boy and girl voice shouted. The girl had blond hair pulled up in pigtails and was wearing a black coat thing. She was obviously meister. The boy couldn't be identified because he was a scythe.

" Woah.." Kristen's eyes widened. " Witch hunter... That's amazing. I want to learn to fight like that."

She watched as the scythe blade shattered into peices and fly into the air. The girl fell hard. The grey haired man walked over to her.

" Don't touch my meister," a boy suddenly appeared over the girl.

" Such dedication... He looks cool," Kristen said, eyeing the boy's yellow and black jacket, along with his shoes and headband covering his white hair.

" In that case, I'll start with you..." The grey haired man placed his hand on the boy's head. " You've earned a passing grade."

" Eh?"

Kristen laughed, walking away from her window. " He scared them so much! They should've seen their faces!" she sat on her bed and picked up an iPod, putting green headphones over her silver-grey hair. " Ah, that was funny... I wanna play with them."

" I'm falling, down into my shadow..."

Kristen yawned. " Maybe Dad'll let me play with them... I'll just wait 'till he's done..."

She fell into a deep sleep.

" Kristen, are you awake?"

Kristen opened her eyes. " I am now," she answered.

" It's time for your lessons."

Kristen groaned. She didn't

understand why she had lessons if she didn't go to school.

" Breakfast first!" she yelled, rushing down the stairs past her father to the kitchen, where she grabbed the box of Oreos. She opened the box, only to have them snatched out of her hand.

" Not until after lessons."

" Da~d," Kristen whined. Then perked up. " Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something!"

" I get a feeling that you're bipolor."

" Not something to joke about, Dad. I need to ask something. Can I play with those kids from yesterday? They seem fun!"

" No."

" Can I go to Shibusen?"

Her father nearly choked on his coffee. " School?"

" Yeah! I wanna learn to fight like those kids last night! That was so cool! They could do Witch Hunter! I can't do that! How am I suposed to learn properly if I don't have a weapon?"

" Maybe..."

" Dad! C'mon! If I can't go to school, how am I supposed to get ready for when, I don't know, witches take over?"

" I'll think about it."

" Fine, but can we at least go out for ice-cream?"

" Now you're pushing it," he pushed up his glasses and stood up, walking out. " Come on, you have to work on soul perseption. You're wave length is coming along nicely."

Kristen sighed and followed her father. " I wanna go to school..."

It was about two and a half weeks after the conversation about Shibusen.

" Yes."

Kristen's eyes lit up. " No... freaking... way..."

Kristen jumped around happily.

" I can go to school!" she shouted. " I can have friends! And play games! And fight!"

Her father rolled his eyes.

" You're only looking around today, tomarrow you're getting in. Don't get into any trouble. I have a class to teach."

Kristen nodded and did a fake salute. " Yes, Sir!"

" Woah..." Kristen looked around in awe. " What a beautiful school..."

The school was indeed beautiful. It was mostly red and black, with giant candles and three dots floating in the air.

Kristen noticed something else.

It was perfectly symmetrical.

" Mm hm. I have to go, I can't be late for the class I have to teach. Stay out of trouble, and be careful."

Kristen watched her father walk away. She checked her watch. 6:45. How is he supposed to be late?

She wandered around aimlessly. She was somewhere around the left side of the school when she stopped and found something.

A brick. Loosley surrounded by other bricks on the wall, she picked it out and waited for the wall to fall over. It didn't. Thank God.

There was a slight growl from behind Kristen. She turned, startled.

" You ruined the symmetry of the school," a boy hissed. He had three white lines on the left side of his black hair and was wearing a suit.

" Uh..."

" YOU RUINED THE SYMMETRY OF THE SCHOOL!"

Kristen gulped. She wasn't used to people yelling at her about symmetry. Hell, she wasn't used to yelling in general.

" I-I," she stuttered. Her eyes narrowed. " I don't care. All I did was break off a brick."

The boy turned to two girls behind him. " Liz, Patty. Weapon form."

The tall one sighed. " Here we go again."

" Oh~. You're gonna di~e!" the shorter one said.

They both dissapeared in a flash of light and landed in the boy's hands. He caught them both easily and pointed two guns at Kristen.

" Hey! I don't have a-"

BANG

Kristen flew into the air and landed against the wall. She clutched her stomach.

" The hell? THAT WAS UNFAIR!"

Kristen stood up, clutching her stomach. There was no wound, but that didn't stop it from hurting like hell.

" Dude, you better not do that again," she said, walking up to

him. " Or I'll have to do this!" She pushed her left hand onto the kid's stomach and let her soul wave length flow.

The boy staggered back and took a shot at Kristen again, which she dodged.

" You shouldn't have picked a fight with me!" he shouted.

" SOUL RESONANCE!"

Kristen watched as the two guns seemed to melt on the boys arms and they floated for a bit.

" Now you'll see the strength of a shinigami."

" Woah..." Kristen heard the two weapons talking, but didn't hear what they said.

" 3..."

" 2..."

" 1. Ready!"

BOOM

Kristen dove out of the way of the blast, but failed to dodge.

" AHHH!"

Kristen collapsed on the floor, her left arm cut. She picked up her head slighty. " Nice fight, bro." Then she fell back.

Liz looked at the strange girl.

" Second time we've picked a fight with some random kid. Shouldn't we make sure she's all right?"

Kid shrugged. " I suppose, but I'm not talking to her. I refuse to talk to someone who ruined the school's symmetry."

Patty laughed and poked the girl's blue hoodie with a stick. "She's not movi~ng! " she sang.

Liz sighed and Patty picked up the girl and took her to the nurse.

Kid followed.

Kristen woke up to find herself in her bed. Her arm was bandaged.

" Ughh," she groaned. " Dad's gonna kill me~" She lifted up the bandages. " Looks like he already found out..." There were stiches where the cut was. " Crap."

There was a knock on the door.

" Come in, Dad," she said.

He opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

" I told you not to get into any trouble..." he began.

Oh no, Kristen thought. I just woke up and he's gonna lecture me.

" And you picked a fight."

" I didn't do it! Some random kid started it!"

"... Anyway, Liz and Patty dropped you off at the nurse's office. It seems you took off a brick."

" That's all I did!" Kristen protested. She fell back on the bed and hugged a butchered teddy bear to her chest. " I don't wanna go to school tomorrow."

Her father rolled his eyes. " Too bad, you're going," he said, walking out the door.

Kristen turned to the wall and hugged her bear closer. " I don't wanna go to school, not if there are more kids like that guy. Then again, I guess it was my fault. Maybe I shouldn'tve took off the brick. I hope we could be friends." She checked the clock. 9:00.

" Gotta be ready for tomarrow," she yawned. " Gonna go to school...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm alive.**

Chapter 2 Actually Arriving

Kristen sighed, tired from the walk all the way up the steps.

" I don't remember it being this tiring," she panted.

She felt a weight on her head, and looked up to her father resting his elbow on it. He looked at Kristen.

" Get used to it. It's your first day, don't make it be like yesterday, you start in my class."

Kristen nodded and looked around. It was as beautiful as it was yesterday, something pretty to look at after a tiring walk.

" I'm going to go get ready for my class, we'll be doing a dissection lab today," he said.

Kristen's eyes lit up. " No way! Can I help? You never let me do anything involving that at home."

He shrugged. " I don't know. Be in class Cresent Moon at 7:00."

He ruffled her hair. " Be good."

Kristen watched him walk away, and realized she had no freaking idea where class Cresent Moon was. " Oops."

She looked around. Kids were already there and some just arriving.

Kristen began to run after her father. She turned a corner and BAM. She bumped into someone.

She fell on her butt, along with the other kid.

" Not cool, man," she heard him say. Familar voice.

" My apologies, I didn't see you," Kristen said. Holy crap. It's the white haired guy!

It was indeed the white haired boy she had seen fighting. He stood up and held out his hand. "Are you going to keep gaping or get up?"

Kristen closed her mouth and accepted his hand. " Thanks," she muttered. She straightened a little badge that said 'meister' on her hoodie, and looked up at him. " Er, this is my first year here. Can you show me where class Cresent Moon is?"

He nodded. " That makes it much easier for me. We're in the same class."

He and Kristen both walked for a bit in silence. Soul shot her a sideways glance," I'm Soul, by the way."

" My name is Kristen."

More silence.

" Do you want to meet my friends?"

" Sure..."

Jesus Christ. This is going to be a long day, yes?

Kristen looked up at Soul, a bit nervous about meeting his friends. Hell, they were all, probably, a year older than her.

" This is Maka," Soul said, gesturing to the girl in pigtails.

She's the good fighter, Kristen thought.

" That's Black*Star," he pointed to a blue haired guy.

" I am the great Black*Star!" he shouted.

" Tsubaki."

A girl with a long black ponytail gave a small hello.

Soul pointed to two girls with blond hair. One was tall and the other was shorter.

" Liz," he pointed to the tall one. " Patty," the shorter one. Familiar names and faces.

" And this is Kid," Soul said, pointing to a kid with black hair and stripes.

Holy crap...

" You!"

" You!"

Soul looked at Kid and Kristen confusingly.

" You guys know each other?"

" No," Kristen said.

" Yes," the kid named Kid said.

They glared at each other.

" She made the school asymmetrical," Kid said bluntly.

" He... kicked my butt..."

Soul laughed. " That was probably a misunderstanding."

" Start over, okay?" Maka piped up.

If Soul says he's okay, then he might be.

Kristen sighed and stuck out a hand. " Hello, my name is Kristen."

Kid shook it and said," Death the Kid."

Kristen nodded. " Friends?" she asked hopefully.

" Perhaps."

" I'll take that as a yes."

" You take that however you please."

" I will."

They both put their hands down.

Kristen checked her watch. " It's almost 7:00, we have to get to class."

Everyone nodded.

They were almost late to class.

" Take your seats," Stein told them. They all went to their seats. Except Kristen.

Kristen stepped a bit behind Stein and folded her hands behind her back.

" Today, class, we will be doing another dissection lab," Stein began.

The class groaned.

" But first, I will introduce a new student. This is Kristen."

He took Kristen's shoulder and steered her in front of him.

" She is a meister, and will be joining our class," he looked at Kristen. " You can sit in that seat in that seat next to Liz, in front of Kid."

Kristen nodded and walked next to Liz. She sat and looked around. There were only a few kids she knew, because she just met them.

She watched closely as Stein cut open a bird. Is it like this everyday?

Yes, yes it is.

Liz sighed and looked around the classroom. Nothing very interesting, wait...

Liz saw as Kristen watched Stein dissecting the bird with facination (Kristen, not her). A small smile grew on Kristen's face as Stein poked the poor animal's eye.

How can she enjoy something like this? Liz thought. That is seriously gross. There is something wrong with this girl.

" Oops," she heard Stein say. The animal's stomach had popped open. She heard Kristen give a small laugh.

Liz sweatdropped and looked at Patty sitting next to her. She was doddling giraffes. Long day.

Kid looked around and inwardly grimanced. Nothing was symmetrical. One of Maka's pigtails was a bit lower than the other one. Black*Star's tattoo. Soul's jacket.

He shivered. Such garbage. No. Of course, he couldn't think that about his friends. He looked at the new one, Kristen. She was watching Stein.

Strange, she seems to be enjoying this, Kid thought.

He let out an inaudible groan. She was asymmetrical too. Her bangs were a bit crooked and and her necklace was off center. But what bothered him the most was the strand of hair sticking out on one side of her head.

Inacceptable!

He reached out slowly. And ever so gently, he plucked it out.

Kristen flinched and turned around.

Kid looked away quickly.

He heard Kristen mutter something involving mosquitos and stupid bugs and whatnot before tuning around again.

Kid faced forward. He would have to fix her later.

" Thank GOD we're out of that class," Soul said, shoving his hands in his pockets as they were walking down the steps of Shibusen.

" Yeah! Can it get any more boring? We do this every day!" Black*Star agreed.

Kristen turned her necklace nervously.

" So, Kristen, what's your life like?" Maka asked, trying to make small talk.

Kristen turned her necklace even more. " Well, Dad used to teach me stuff before I came to the academy, see. And I asked him if I could come because I told him I couldn't train properly without a weapon, and I needed to learn more than what he could teach me." Maka nodded.

" What about your mom?" asked Patty, finally talking.

" I don't know."

" Who's your dad?" Liz asked.

Kristen raised a brow. " I thought it would be obvious. 'Cause my hair," she took a peice of her silver-grey hair. " And this," she held up her necklace a bit, which was a screw with a nut. " My dad's Stein."

Everyone's reaction was not exactly what she expected.

Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki all put on a look of horror. Black*Star and Patty laughed. Soul went, "What?!" and Kid's eyes grew wide.

" Your dad... is him?" Maka asked, with an emphasis on him.

" Yes, sort of. He tried cloning himself, see, and he did what scientists do, and screwed up. No pun intended."

Everyone grew silent.

" Guys?" Kristen asked.

" Does he ever... preform expirements on you?" Black*Star asked.

Kristen nodded. " I have a few scars here and there. I don't mind," she checked her watch. "I'm going to go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good bye."

The others watched Kristen walk down the steps. Soul sighed." She must've had a real messed up childhood."

**END OF CHAPTER TWO! =D**


End file.
